The Golden Season
by GamerGrace
Summary: After gill leaving Molly is left to find another love and to tend her farm by herself. Bonds between former friends will break, and the one who was once the closest to her will come to senses and forgive her for something she had never done. Find out who Molly ends up with and the drama on the Island of Castanet. A new chapter every week!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone! I know I didn't go through with my old story, but Im going tell you something. This will sorta be a sequel to it...except the story before it wont even be out! There will be mentions of things that you may wonder what had happened, but I swear! I will make it so you will understand it after the stories over.**

**Rated Teen- Mild language, abusive anger, Suggestive themes, usage of alcohol.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights or ideas of the Harvest Moon Series. The story is the only thing that I own. All Rights belong to the original owner. Thanks for your understanding and please enjoy.**

* * *

As Molly walked down the path from the church grounds, the cherry petals fell onto her head from the blossoming trees above her. She breathed in the sweet scent of Lavender. The faint tune of Calvin's guitar played off towards the sea. It was relaxing walking down that path, but it was also sorrowful. Many memories had occurred here, bitter-sweet I should say. Molly shook her head trying not to think about her feelings towards those days. She had to keep her head moving forward.

As Molly passed the school yard she watched as the children played. Even though there were few of them, they still found ways to make fun out of their days. "I remember those days." Molly told herself, taking in the memories. She wasn't native to this Island, but she had been here ever since she was 5 years of age. Molly had grown up in the mayor's house, with his son and his past-wife. It was cozy living there; the fire place was always warm and gill's mother had always brought out warm cookies for us to eat. After she died when Molly was seven, Hamilton had demanded that she left his home, telling her that there was no room for someone who couldn't take care of themselves. Luckily, Hamilton had given her enough money to fend for herself and she bought a small abandoned cottage on land that seemed to be an old farm. After all these years Molly had made it cozy and seem more like a home. So it's not really all that bad I should say.

The doors clanked as Molly had walked into the Harmonic Town bar. "Here for a drink?" a blonde girl with a tray of various alcohols asked. "Yes please," Molly said as she sat down at the counter. "I'll take a cocktail."

"Yes ma'am!" Her voice rang in her southern accent. Kathy was nice; a good friend. Although she needed a new boyfriend to keep her on track. You see, Owen, her boyfriend, was an alcoholic. He was a bad influence on Kathy too. "_Atleast she's happy."_ Molly thought to herself.

Kathy came back with a berry cocktail, her ponytail bouncing with every step she took. "Here you are!" She said with a cheery attitude. Kathy usually brightened up Molly's day. Maybe it was the way she was always so gleeful, or the way she seemed as if she was Molly's older sister. She always had the right things to say, just like someone else Molly had known way back before she had mystically appeared on Castanet Island. Molly shook off the idea of that very special person she had known back when she was five years of age.

* * *

After about six cocktails and several wines, Molly was completely wasted. She danced around the bar as if she was a ballerina, and leaped from isle to isle, allowing attention to be drawn towards her. The crowd applaud her as she sat down into the spinning circular stool at the counter of the bar. Her gaze transfixed on the sight of Luke watching his girlfriend, or thought so to be, Selena pole dance. He gawked and whistled every time she did a slide or grind. Just the image of her barely covered breasts made him go mad. _"Selena is so skilled."_ Molly thought, and sighed, nearly falling off the stool she was resting on.

As the time drew nearer and nearer to the morning, the crowds of young adolescences exited the bar, leaving Kathy, Hayden, her father, and Molly to be the only ones there. While Molly giggled at the bazaar paintings and magazines in the bar, a strawberry-blonde hair young man stepped out of the kitchen. He unraveled his dark purple apron and hung it next to the door of the bar.

Hayden look up from his shinning of beer mugs and saw chase. "Ahh, Chase. Could you take Molly home? I would but I need to get Kathy to bed so she doesn't end up into any trouble." A few whines came from Kathy, as she crossed her arms and made a childish-immature facial expression. "I never get into any trouble! And why don't you ever let Owen walk me home? It's always _off to bed _with you!" As Kathy and Hayden argued Chase grabbed Molly's arm and tugged her along for the ride.

* * *

As Chase walked Molly home he let out a few huffs and puffs. He brushed back his short hair back with the tips of his fingers, even though his hair always fell back to place again. He really had no intention of taking Molly home. He wasn't her baby sitter, and he had never really liked Molly. Really he saw her as a half-wit, just like the other half of the towns folk. He grumbled a bit as he remember something back from when he was fifteen. Before he had left to go to the city, Molly had nearly caught her house on fire after attempting to make bread for the first time from her plowed, seeded, and harvest crops from her own land. It really had proven to Chase how dumb she was to catch an oven on fire. She had to order a new one from the General Store run by Simon's wife Barbara.

As he pulled Molly up the stone path to her shabby home, she had started to fall asleep while walking. Chase let out another sigh, and opened the door. "She can't even take the time to lock it?" He grumbled, and then realized that things here aren't like back in the city where robbers broke into fancy apartments and stole their prized possessions. No-no, here everyone looks out for one another. Just a small homely town.

Chase opened the door and pulled the sheets and covers to the end of Molly's bed. She plopped right into it and fell fast asleep. Just as Chase was about to leave Molly grabbed his arm while still being asleep. "Why did you leave me?" She mumbled. "You know I couldn't handle all this work by myself. I needed you and you left me behind here. I miss you, so please come back." Chase felt sorrow as he knew exactly who those feelings were meant towards. He pitied the young female, and left her to sleep in the dark empty room with no pictures. All there was left was the sound of her she-cats purr and the trickle of water from the sink that was left on from earlier in the day. And just as chase left, he knew this would not be the last of him and Molly's times together.

* * *

**Please leave reviews of what you think so far. I actually got very annoyed writing this chapter because after writing an entire section a mishap occured and I had lost all my written work that took about 30minutes to come up with. Talk about a pain. Anyways. The next chapter should becoming sometime this week. Please don't ask me what ever happened to Gill. It will never say in the story but will give hints throughout it. Except I may say what happens to him in the very last chapter or so. Once I have finished this story I will go back and write the prequel to it! :) I don't know why I will write it in a backwards order, but I figured it would make this one more interesting! And don't think she will end up with Chase. There will be more events with her and other characters from the Harvest Moon Animal Parade game. ;) So stay tuned.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't written chapter 2 yet o3o, i've been working on the w101 fanfiction, so check that out too while waiting for chapter to come out. Anyways, This will yet be probably another boring chapter. *le sigh* But thats okay because later on is where things get spicy, you know? Please leave a review, and follow me! Thanks! 3**

* * *

Molly started to open her eyes, the morning sun making it hard to see. _"When did I get here?" _Molly thought to herself. All she could remember was being at the bar and having a few drinks. Had she been drunk? She wasn't quite sure, although her face turned a bit pink at the thought of herself walking around without a clue of what she was doing. Being drunk would also explain the constant pounding inside her head. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Good morning," She said, although she new no one but the quiet house, and the morning dew had heard.

She stripped off the clothing she had on from yesterday, and found a green t-shirt and some blue jeans that would work just fine for tending to her farm. She made her way to the refrigerator and popped her head inside, seeing if she had anything left for breakfast. All that was there were half a dozen eggs, that her chickens had laid just the other day. "Guess I'll be buying food later," Molly mumbled and took out the eggs while shutting the small door. Molly rarely ever bought food. No, no; she had always used the crops that she had planted and the products from her cattle, and hens. She had just planted seeds for the season, but they were too far from being ready to harvest. Molly grabbed the eggs and began to fry them, the smell of cooking yolk floating throughout the room.

After eating, Molly made hay out of the grass she had planted, and wiped the sweat out of her face. The sun was blazing waves of heat down onto the small Island of Castanet. "Why is it so hot?" Molly said pulling off her shirt, leaving her camisole exposed.

Molly fed the animals and brushed their coats clean. On a dirt path, she headed towards Harmonica Town. She waved as she passed her neighbors. A small boy ran up to her and asked, "Miss, May I have a a gold coin to throw into the ocean?" Molly just smiled and pulled out two gold coins for the young man. She told him to make pleasant wishes while he thanked her. Finally, Molly had arrived at the Tailor shop.

The bell ran out a chime as she entered the small shop. Molly wasn't sure why she loved this place. Maybe it was the faint motherly scent? Molly shook the sorrowful memories out of her head. That was a long time ago, so why was she all the sudden thinking about it? She frowned as she remembered her brother Kyle, and how he had been lost at Sea. Had he died, or was he stranded on an Island just like she was? Molly tried not to ask herself those questions fore she knew that they did not have an answer for her.

"Hello, Dear," A small old lady said. "Are you looking for something in particular?" She had grey hair that had hints of the previous color in it. She wore a silk, pink scarf around her head. Molly asked her as a child once why she wore it like that and she said, "Child, it is so my head is kept from burning!" After that she had worn a scarf on her head until Owen made fun of her for it.

"Just some more work clothes, Shelly." Molly said looking at the different clothing hung around the store. Shelly started to pull out a catalog with clothes of different varieties. "Here's what we have," She said, turning the pages so Molly could see the different styles. Molly caught sight of a pretty, summery work outfit that had a pink tank, and orange shorts to match. She also caught eye of a blue satin dress, which had many pink cherry blossoms painted on it.

"I'll buy these two please," Molly said pointing at them. Shelly checked off something on a small slip of paper and told her it would take a day until the two were ready. Molly pre-paid for the two and waved goodbye as she left the small shop to the lonely woman. Molly felt rather unhappy for the woman. Her granddaughter, Candace had off and married the transvestite, Julius, who showered her in many gems and fashions. Also, her other granddaughter, Luna, had moved away to become a world known fashion designer, and had married a man with the name of Allen, who was a hair stylist. The woman's husband and daughter had died a long time ago, so she just watched as travelers passed and the every so often visit of Candace came by.

After buying some attire, Molly decided to visit the bar before they opened. Kathy usually had some sort of gossip for her and the arguments between Chase and Maya were always quite humorous. Molly walked up to the door and opened it, but the only person there was Chase. Not Maya; not Kathy; and not even Hayden. Molly had no idea why, but for some reason she felt very embarrassed.

* * *

**Thats it for this chapter. it'll take place where i left off in chapter 3 :) so please be patient while it will be published tomorrow! Thanks, ~Grace-chan**


End file.
